


Do You Promise?

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, longer than a drabble oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Patrick is back home visiting a sick relative. He calls David and they have a very good talk.26: “You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.”40: “Do you promise?”





	Do You Promise?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariss_ugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariss_ugh/gifts).

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

Patrick had to leave Schitt’s Creek for a few days to go back home to see his family. His grandfather is not doing too well so he went home to spend some time with him and to tell him all about his life in Schitt’s Creek and his wonderful, amazing, fiancée, David. David stayed back to look after the store and also to give Patrick the time he needed to be with his grandfather before he is no longer here. 

Patrick’s been back in his hometown for four days now and was planning to come back home to David tomorrow but his parents have been asking him to stay a couple more days, telling him that Pops has been in better spirits seeing his grandson. They just got home from visiting his grandfather at his nursing home and Patrick slips away to his old bedroom to call David.

Patrick sits on the bed with his back against the headboard and calls David. It’s after store hours so he should be at their apartment by now. 

“Hi, honey,” David says when he answers the phone. He sighs into the phone. “I miss you so much.”

Patrick chuckles and says, “God, I miss you too, David.”

“How are you? How’s your grandfather?” David asks him. 

Patrick sighs. “He’s okay, I guess, still kind of the same. He’s happy to see me though so that makes me feel better for being here spending time with him. I showed him a picture of you when I told him about you,” He tells him.

“What did he say?” David asks.

Patrick says, “He said ‘you’re marrying him? You lucked out, just like I did with your grandma’.”

David laughs and says, “Cute.”

“So I won’t be home tomorrow,” Patrick tells him with a heavy sigh. “I’m so sorry. My mom’s been really sad and she said that Pops has been in such good spirits seeing me, I feel bad leaving but I feel bad for being away from you.”

“Patrick, don’t worry about me. Your family needs you right now. I’m fine here, I mean, I miss you like crazy, but it can wait another – when are you coming back?” David asks.

“I’m just going to stay an extra day so I’ll be home on Sunday, probably late. You’re my family too, David, I know you can handle the store and everything but I just need to be with you. You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now. It’s been a lot to handle here without you,” Patrick says. 

“I know, baby. It’s been a lot to handle without you too but we can do this. Just another, what like 48 hours and we’ll be together?” David asks. 

Patrick groans. “Too long,” He says. “Anyway, tell me about you. What have I missed these last few days?”

David tells him about their sales of the last few days, how the wedding planning is going, about his night in at the apartment with Stevie yesterday, and he tells him about stuff that’s going on with Alexis in the Galapagos. “You still there?” David asks.

“Yeah, I’ve missed your voice so I’m just listening,” Patrick tells him. 

“Me too,” David says and Patrick can hear the smile David’s trying to repress. “Tell me… what else do you miss about me?”

Patrick chuckles. “Everything; I miss you being near me all the time, I miss your big, soft, strong hands, your touch, your perfect lips…” Patrick says trailing off.

David moans lightly into his ear through the phone and it sends a shiver down his spine. He says, “I miss that perfect cock of yours, baby,” David says making Patrick’s dick twitch, aware of it being spoken of by the one person it truly wants and needs.

“David…” Patrick moans lightly. 

David says, “Am I turning you on? Stroke that perfect cock to my dirty words in your ear.” 

Patrick can feel his erection straining against his jeans. He unbuttons his jeans and wiggles out of them slightly to free his hard dick. Patrick switches the phone to his left hand and puts his right hand around his dick. He moans into the phone when he starts to stroke up and down. He says, “Touch yourself too, baby. _ Fuck_, I wish I could touch you right now.”

David hums into the phone. “I’m already touching myself. I wish I had that perfect ass on top of me riding me into the bed. _ Fuck, Patrick,_ I’m so hard for you.”

Patrick moans, trying to keep as quiet as he can, not wanting anyone to come knocking on his door wondering what’s going on. He strokes himself a bit faster and rougher to the dirty words his fiancée moans into his ear.

“I want to fuck you so bad, David,” Patrick says in a harsh whisper. “_Mmmph_,” He moans. “You always feel so good.”

David moans a bit louder than Patrick is but he has the complete privacy of their apartment to be a bit loud for him. “I can’t wait to have my lips wrapped around your cock, Patrick,” He says in a low voice. 

A few more strokes and Patrick is coming into his hand with a moan of David’s name on his lips. He hears David moan his name into his ear, his own orgasm taking over. 

Patrick takes a tissue from the box on his bedside table and cleans himself up. He says, “That felt good but I cannot wait for the real thing in a couple of days.”

“Me too, baby. Though, I at least have our toys here…” David says teasingly.

Patrick groans. “Don’t you dare. Or if you do please FaceTime me so I can see,” Patrick tells him. 

David gasps and says, “My fiancée is so naughty,” making them both laugh. “I can definitely do that.”

“Do you promise?” Patrick asks hoping David can tell he’s smirking at him. He thinks that he can. 

“I promise,” David says. 

“Alright, I gotta go back down or they’re definitely going to know something is up,” Patrick tells him.

“Well, it’s not up anymore,” David teases. 

Patrick laughs. “Oh my God,” He says making David laugh too. “I’ll call you later.”

“Okay, love you,” David says.

Patrick smiles, he will never get tired of hearing David tell him that. “Love you too, David,” He says with all his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
